Harry Potter - Unrequited
by PotterGranger71
Summary: This is my take on Harry's life and love from the third task of the TriWizard cup. Harry loves Hermione, Harry saves Cedric. Voldemort returns. Who saves HARRY?


UNREQUITED

Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters, themes, or material from the Harry Potter series of books. I make no money from this work, it is a hobby. Please Review and tell me what yout hunk of my work. Please.

A/N This is my first chapter of my first story, so please go easy on me. The story starts with Harry and Cedric standing in front of the Tri Wizard Cup.

* * *

Harry looked from Cedric to the cup. For one shining moment, he saw himself emerging from the maze, holding it. He saw himself holding the Triwizard Cup aloft, heard the roar of the crowd, saw Cho's face shining with admiration, more clearly than he had ever seen it before... and then the picture faded, and he found himself staring at Cedric's shadowy, stubborn face.

"Both of us," Harry said.

"What?"

"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."

Cedric stared at Harry. He unfolded his arms.

"You - you sure?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah... we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together."

For a moment, Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ears; then his face split in a grin.

"You're on," he said. "Come here."

He grabbed Harrys arm below the shoulder and helped Harry limp toward the plinth where the cup stood. When they had reached it, they both held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming handles.

"On three, right?" said Harry. "One - two - three -" He and Cedric both grasped a handle.

Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling color, Cedric at his side.

* * *

They both landed, the Triwizard cup turned portkey dropping them into what was looking like a graveyard. Harry's injured leg gave way and he fell to the ground, Harry cried out in pain, dropping his wand and clutching his leg in pain. Cedric was about 20 feet away from him with the cup lying in between them both. Cedric looked dizzy for a moment, shaking his head and trying to get up to his feet. Because they were both not expecting the cup to be a portkey, they weren't properly prepared to get a landing when the travel ended. Cedric fell down and seemed to have hit his head against a tombstone.

Harry's spectacles fell down from his face. He searched for them with his hand, and finding them, quickly placed them back on his face, before reaching for his wand. "Did anyone tell you that the cup was a portkey?" Harry asked Cedric.

"No. No one told me. And I think this is not part of the tournament either. We must get back to Hogwarts, and the cup may take us back there, if it was programmed like a regular portkey, instead of a one way travel portkey. Come on Harry, we must take it together again and hopefully we will be sent back." Cedric began walking back towards the cup, slowly his wand out and looking at his surroundings carefully. Harry too was walking towards the cup, more like limping, when he heard a voice, sounding in the graveyard.

"Kill the spare. DO NOT LET THEM LEAVE." came a high, cold voice.

" Cedric duck." Harry shouted even as his head began to explode with an unbearable pain. Cedric ducked just in time to see a green jet of light pass over his head, missing it by inches. The light illuminated the graveyard, showing a man with a grey, balding head and a rat like features, WORMTAIL, carrying a deformed child like creature in his arms.

Harry recognising the danger they were in shouted, "CEDRIC, TO THE CUP." and dived towards it his hand outstretched, at the same time as Cedric dived too.

"IMPEDIMENTA" shouted Wormtail, hitting Harry squarely in the chest, his fingers inches away from the cup, when Cedric touched the cup, and disappeared in a swirl of colour, his shout of "NOOOO…" echoing through the graveyard. "STUPEFY" Wormtail shouted again stunning Harry before levitating him to a headstone nearby, and tying him so tightly that he was sure there was no chance that he would escape.

"Hurry, Wormtail. We may not have much time." Came the voice of the deformed Voldemort.

* * *

The stands surrounding the Quidditch pitch, where the maze for the TriWizard Tournament has been constructed, were packed fully with students, ministry officials and various dignitaries. There were four large screens, each one charmed to follow the movements of the Champions while within the maze. Two of the screens were blank, while the other two, showed the progress of Harry and Cedric as they made their way to the centre of the maze.

Hermione and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor stands along with a number of their co - students and classmates. Hermione held Ron's right hand tightly as she stared intently at the screen showing the progress of Harry through the maze. She saw Harry reach the centre of the maze, just at the same time as Cedric did too. Cedric however, was running through the maze full sprint towards the cup, not noticing Harry or the Acromantula lying in wait.

Everyone in the stands were watching with a deathly silence as Harry shouted a warning at Cedric, and Cedric barely managed to miss the Acromantula, only to trip and have his wand flying out of his hands. Harry shouted the stunning curse at the Acromantula, which was advancing towards the defenceless Cedric.

It did nothing more than enrage the Acromantula, which began charging at Harry. Harry began backing away, firing three curses at the Acromantula, which did nothing but enrage it further. It picked up Harry, as if he was a rag doll. Harry began flailing about and sending curse after curse at the Acromantula with no effect.

Cedric too got up and began sending curses towards the Acromantula by now. Harry when he cast the EXPELLIARMUS spell, seemed to do the trick finally, when the Acromantula, let him go. However, falling down from twelve feet, onto his already injured leg, and there was a resounding crack heard thru out the stadium.

Harry and Cedric were then finally able to get the Acromantula. They both made it towards the centre of the clearing, where gleaming on the dias was the TriWizard cup. They argued for a few minutes, on who should be the one to lift the cup, before they both decided to share it.

They both held one handle of the cup, when the screens went blank.

The Hedges were charmed to disappear 15 seconds after the Cup was raised from the dias it was put on. The whole school, began cheering in wild joy, happy that the win was of Hogwarts. Especially the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students were extra raucous.

However when the Hedges disappeared, and neither Harry nor Cedric were there, total silence spread around the stands. Every student began raising in their seats to look at where the two champions were. The teachers and aurors rushed forward towards the dias.

Albus Dumbledore was the first to reach the dias. He took out his wand and began waving it around in an intricate pattern trying to find out what happened there. By the time he was able to conclude what happened, he was surrounded by the other teachers and the Minister.

"Albus, what the hell is going on here? Where are Potter and Diggory?" Cornelius demanded.

"It appears that the triwizard cup was turned into a portkey Cornelius." Dumbledore replied, his face looking grave and his mind whirling with thoughts and theories of what might have happened.

"A Portkey? You mean they were kidnapped? Who would do such a thing? How do we get him back?" Cornelius began sweating. If Potter was kidnapped from right under his nose, and something happened to him, his political career would be over. Cornelius was first and foremost a politician and saving his skin and image was most important to him. He didn't even spare a single thought that there was another student who too was missing.

"Cornelius. Get the aurors to try to find if they can trace the Portkey destination. Meanwhile I have to attend to the students and my staff." Dumbledore replied, and began to walk towards his staff, who were waiting a few feet away. While walking he called for Fawkes. The majestic looking phoenix appeared in the air in front of Dumbledore.

"Fawkes. I need you to try and locate either Harry Potter or Cedric Diggory, and take me to them if you can, please." Dumbledore inquired. Fawkes seemed to concentrate for a few seconds, flapping its wings agitatedly, before looking back at Dumbledore and giving a sorrowful trill, and disappeared in a flash.

Dumbledore sighed. "Albus what is the meaning of this? What is going on?" Minerva asked worry etched on her face. But before he could reply, there was a flash of light followed by a shout "NOOOO….." He whirled around with his wand drawn to see that Cedric was sprawled on the ground near the dias with the Triwizard Cup a few feet away.

The three aurors that were near the boy raised their wands and shot stunners reflexively at Cedric. Cedric immediately slumped over. Before anyone could react someone shouted " REDUCTO", which hit the triwizard cup. And then it was immediately followed with an "AVADA KEDAVRA" heading straight towards Cedric's slumped form. Dumbledore's hastily transfigured rock was the only thing that saved Cedric's life.

The three aurors turned around and shot stunners at the person who cast the spells. The three stunners slammed into Alastor Mad - Eye Moody, near simultaneously, throwing him back a few feet, where he fell down, and didn't move at all. Pandemonium reigned around the Quidditch pitch.

Dumbledore raised his wand to his throat and shouted "SILENCE." When the stadium was calm once again, though fear was still running rampant through everyone, Dumbledore continued. "Teachers, please escort all the students back to their dormitories and make sure that they are all locked there for the night."

The teachers started moving to comply with Dumbledore's wishes, and began herding the students back to the dormitories. Dumbledore turned towards the aurors and asked them to take Moody back to the castle and hold him up in Moody's quarters, before he turned towards the slumped form of Cedric and waving his form levitating him into the air and proceeded to the hospital wing, Amos Diggory and his wife following Dumbledore.

Cornelius, too decided to follow Dumbledore, seeing as three of his four auror detail took Alastor with them, and he wasn't confident if the remaining one auror can protect him, if someone else tried something like Alastor.

Once Dumbledore reached the Hospital wing, he placed Cedric on a bed, before summoning Madam Pompfrey. When the matron had placed one vial of headache potion and one vial of calming draught, on the table beside Cedric's bed, Dumbledore aimed his wand at Cedric before casting "ENNERVATE", causing the boy to wake up with a groan, his hands clutching his head.

Cedric's mom was immediately by his side pushing both vials of potions into his hands, which Cedric drank, before sitting up and looking around. Cedric found himself staring at Dumbledore who was standing at the foot of his bed.

"Mr. Diggory, if you are up to it, I need to ask you a few questions about what happened after you took hold of the cup." Dumbledore asked, peering down at Cedric, over his half moon glasses, his eyes devoid of their usual twinkle.

"Now, see here, Dumbledore…" Amos began in an angry voice, only to stop when Cedric put a hand on his shoulder. "Not now, Dad. Harry is in danger." Cedric said, before turning towards Dumbledore, "The TriWizard cup was turned into a portkey, and when Harry and I took hold of it, we were taken to a cemetery, where I have no idea. There were two other people there." Cedric stopped taking a glass of water, before continuing, "One shot the killing curse at me. Harry's yell to duck was the only thing that saved my life." Amos gasped and his wife began crying when they heard that they have almost lost their son tonight.

"We thought that it might have been possible that the cup was a regular portkey instead of a one way, so we both jumped towards the cup. Harry was hit with an impediment jinx, just before he could reach the cup, Professor." Cedric conveyed his story, before tears welled up in his eyes, thinking about the condition Harry must be in right now.

Dumbledore just nodded his head, before asking Cedric if he would be willing to provide the memory for him to look at. Cedric nodded his head.

Just then an auror burst into the room, " Mad-Eye is an impostor. Its Barty Crouch Jr. using polyjuice potion." He said to the stunned crowd in the room.

* * *

Ronald Weasely is not a bad person per se, he is just incredibly jealous of Harry Potter is all. Harry is incredibly rich, is super famous in the wizarding world, and has an amazing Quidditch career. And now, he is in this bloody tournament as well. At first, he believed that Harry entered himself voluntarily into the tournament, but after the first task, he knew that he must have been forced into the tournament. Even still, Harry didn't struggle too hard in the task, and did better than most of the champions. And he looked like the candidate who would win the tournament. And get all the fame once again.

Ronald didn't think he should apologise even if Harry didn't enter the tournament voluntarily. The only reason he did was because he was sure that without Harry, he would lose Hermione's friendship. And he can't let that happen. He loved Hermione Granger. He fell in love with her the moment he laid eyes on her, in the great hall, during the Yule Ball.

He knew that, if he wanted to be close to Hermione, he had to apologise to Harry, otherwise Hermione would choose Harry over him. That was the only reason why he apologised. Well, not apologised really, but helped him with the second task. The day before the second task, Ron went to Harry with the solution to his second task. He took gilly weed, to Harry. And that seemingly repaired their friendship, though it wasn't like before the fourth year.

It wouldn't ever be the same again, anyway. Ron found out that Harry too loves Hermione. It became obvious to Ron, seeing the actions and the desperate look Harry got when he found out that Hermione was taken as Harry's hostage for the second task. Harry has everything, he couldn't let Harry have the one girl whom he loved.

So, when Harry disappeared from the middle of the Quidditch pitch, and Hermione started crying with worry over Harry, his heart broke a little that Hermione didn't seem to care about him nearly as much, and he viciously thought that wherever Harry went, it would be a lot of good if he did not return back.

* * *

A/N : So there ends the first chapter. **Please Read and Review**. And do tell me what your think.

And to clarify a few points:

1) Harry doesn't ask Cho, or anyone else. He plans on asking Hermione but Krum beats him to her, and Hermione tells Harry about it, so Harry asks Parvati instead.

2) Ron doesn't talk to Harry until the day before the second task. Ron gets the gilly weed from Moody.

3) Ron goes to the Yule Ball alone, where he has a fight with Hermione, when he sees Krum kissing her on the cheek. Krum isn't interested romantically in Hermione.

4) Hermione is the hostage for Harry, while Krum's little brother is Krum's Hostage. In my fic Krum does have a little brother.


End file.
